


You're in every song - Zouis

by mandi_pandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandi_pandi/pseuds/mandi_pandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has trouble with writing for the new album, but has just the thing to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in every song - Zouis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something old I found on my computer which I re-worked slightly. I've never posted any of my Zouis fics before because I mostly just write for myself. English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. Just felt like we all need some more Zouis, so I decided to finally post something anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading! :)

Louis took pride in his writing skills. He felt like it somehow made up for his singing voice which he knew wasn’t the strongest. But with making songs he felt like he contributed to the band, like he really was a necessary part of One Direction; someone who was needed. Most of the time words came easy to Louis and he would with stunning speed manage to fill sheet after sheet with lyrics. Occasionally he would also hum or play some melodies on the piano, but words were what he was really good at.

But sometimes, like tonight, nothing seemed good enough. He bit his pen in frustration and stared at the less than satisfying few sentences he had scribbled down only to cross over. Total rubbish. The words felt like meaningless babble and his brain acted as if it had never actually heard anything even close to being music before, leaving him with zero inspiration for his new song.

Fortunately for Louis he had just the right thing for situations like this; a secret cure. Something he hid away from the world, using it whenever imagination abandoned him and nothing seemed to come out the way he wanted it. He picked up his phone and pressed the picture of his rescuer. It took seven signals before it got picked up, which wasn't really that weird considering it was 2 am in the morning.

“Hi, it's me. It's an emergency. I need you to come here right now!” That was all he said, and before the person on the other line even had a chance to say a single word back Louis had already hung up. It was a bit inconvenient that they couldn’t share a room, but all of that would be over soon enough, so he didn’t complain too much. He waited impatiently and when five minutes had passed he was debating whether to call again, give up his writing for tonight, or simply go to drag the other lad here by force. Where was he? Then came a weak knock on the hotel room's door, finally, and he rushed up from his spot on the bed to open it to let the other man inside.

“Zayn!” Louis dragged the half sleeping man inside. He took a look in the corridor making sure no one was there to see Zayn sneak into his room. When he didn’t see anyone he shut the door and then locked it behind him turning to look at Zayn. He looked quite adorable, oversized t-shirt hanging off his thin frame and eyes puffy from sleep.

“What is Lou? You-” A loud yawn. “-said it was an emergency?” Right, he had called Zayn here for a reason. Louis nodded frantically and pulled his group member towards the bed, pushing him down on the mattress.

“I can't write. Here, sit down over here.” Louis pointed and ordered to a confused and not entirely awake Zayn who simply did as he was told. The boy hadn’t even complained about getting dragged out of bed yet, which probably meant he hadn’t fully registered that he was actually awake. With Zayn on his bed now, propped up against the wall, Louis sat himself in the other lads lap and then placed Zayn's warm arms around his own waist.

“Louis, wh-?” Before Zayn could manage any further with his question Louis interrupted him. “Sch, I need to concentrate, just stay like you are.” And so Zayn did. It was at times like this that he was grateful over the younger man’s ability to sleep anywhere.

Zayn was soft and sleepy behind him and Louis could feel Zayn pull him closer. “G’night Loueh.” The Bradford accent always got extra evident when Zayn was tired, something that Louis secretly loved. The scruffy beard tickled his cheek as Zayn rested his head on his shoulder. He could feel inspiration coming already.

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do_

_It's been so long, it's been so long, you must be fireproof_

Louis looked down to Zayn’s finger where the dark ring he'd bought a little over a year ago was glistering in the light of the bedside lamp. He couldn’t help but smile. Soon the words flowed effortlessly down on the papers and he could see the new song taking form. Zayn was already snoozing quietly behind him, and Louis could feel his heartbeat and his slow breaths against his back. He smiled and wrote a new line to the lyrics. He would be sure to thank his fiancé properly in the morning.

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do._


End file.
